onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood (Lacey)
Robin of Locksley, better known as Robin Hood, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest stars Sean Maguire and Tom Ellis. History As a petty thief, Robin steals a horse from a poor farmer despite already having two horses of his own. While camping for the night, he awakens to find the farmer's daughter, Marian, aiming an arrow at him. She tells him the horse is important her family's livelihood and, without it, they won't survive. Realizing the error of his ways, he later forfeits his two horses to Marian and her family. Mutually, the pair fall in love and marry. Leaving his thieving days behind, Robin opens a tavern business with Marian. They face trouble from the Sheriff of Nottingham, who demands tax payments in two days or Robin will be jailed and their business closed. The Sheriff further threatens that Marian, left desperate without her husband, will surely come to him for favors. Later, the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, agrees to clear the taxes if Robin fetches him an elixir of the wounded heart from Oz. Arriving to the land by portal, Robin frees Will, who promises not to alert a guard about his plans if he brings him some of the elixir as well. Wearing a guard's uniform, Robin sneaks into the Emerald Palace, where he begins filling two elixir vials. When the Wicked Witch surprises him, he drops the second dose before saluting her, not knowing her guards aren't supposed to speak to her. Even more suspicious now, Zelena demands why he is stealing from her. With his cover blown, Robin grabs an enchanted bow to fire at her, but she creates two more illusions of herself to confuse him. As Zelena realizes Rumplestiltskin sent him, she dissipates the illusions and hurls a fireball at him. Robin dodges, letting his arrow fire as he does, causing the shaft to fly around until it hits a steam engine. With the room fogged up, Robin escapes and returns to Will, lying about not gaining any of the elixir. However, upon learning Will wanted the potion to heal heartbreak over his sister's death, Robin secretly slips him the elixir. Backed by his Merry Men, Robin defies the Sheriff, stealing his gold, and gives it to the poor. Renaming himself Robin Hood, he shows Marian a six-leaf clover from Oz, which he'll use to glamour himself to keep the Dark One from recognizing him. Robin decides to be a thief again, except to only steal for the needy, as Marian agrees to stay as long as she can be with him. With his group of Merry Men, Robin Hood pulls off a scheme on the road to stop a wealthy man's coach and steal money and jewels. Will, their newest recruit, procures a chest of goods for them. Robin Hood accepts him into the group with a bit of advice; that Merry Men are not thieves and do not steal for themselves, but for others. Will proposes the next place they should go is Maleficent's castle, which is rumored to contain enough gold to feed the whole kingdom. Robin dislikes the plan since the expedition is incredibly dangerous, but is tempted into accepting by both the amount of gold they will receive to help the poor as well as the fact Maleficent is currently away from the castle. At some point before or after this, he tells Will about Marian and how she changed him into becoming a person who will only steal from the rich to provide for the poor. Inside the castle, Robin Hood warns his group against taking that is not necessary. With their mission a success, they return to camp to celebrate. Suddenly, the displeased voice of Maleficent booms all around the camp site stating she cares little if they keep her gold, but demands the other item be returned or there will be consequences. In anger, Robin Hood calls the thief among his men to step forward, but no one does. That night, after catching Will sneaking away, he realizes his comrade had stolen something from Maleficent. When Robin Hood questions if he did it for a woman, Will guiltily looks down. Disappointed, he allows Will to go with the warning that his punishment for stealing will come in the near future. Humiliated after Robin Hood makes him the laughingstock of Nottingham, the Sheriff begins harboring a grudge against the thief for stealing the woman he loves. As the couple continue to elude the Sheriff, Marian becomes pregnant and falls deathly ill. To keep Rumplestiltskin from recognizing him, Robin Hood uses the six-leaf clover from Oz to glamour himself as another man, and he then breaks into the Dark One's castle to steal a healing wand. and Robin Hood risks his life to steal a wand from the Rumplestiltskin's castle to heal her. When he is caught red-handed, Robin Hood fires an arrow from his enchanted bow, which eventually hits Rumplestiltskin in the chest. Triumphantly, he prepares to leave the castle, but an unharmed Rumplestiltskin stops him. Imprisoned, Robin Hood endures torture for days on end. Rumplestiltskin's household servant, Belle feels sorry for him, and out of mercy, she sets him free. As Robin Hood escapes, he takes the wand and manages to heal Marian to full health. While the two are rejoicing in a lover's reunion, a stray arrow shot by Rumplestiltskin misses Robin Hood and hits the carriage, startling both of them, which hastens their getaway on horseback. Some time after this, Robin Hood meets again Belle and they have other adventures together. The latter also finds out about him being disguised while invading the castle.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/587649181071736832 Later, Marian gives birth to their son, Roland. Her untimely death occurred due to Robin Hood's own mishap of "inadvertently putting her in harm's way during the job". Following Marian's death, Robin Hood is directed by one of the Merry Men, Friar Tuck, to ingest a plant called night root that can help him overcome his fears. He decides against following the advice; not wishing to use magic unless absolutely necessary. }} While Neal is panicking over finding a way to Neverland so he can be with Emma and Henry, Robin Hood's allies, Little John and three men from their group, the Merry Men, enter to investigate the commotion. Robin Hood assures his friends that Neal and Mulan mean no harm. From underneath Little John's feet, Roland crawls out and runs into Robin Hood's arms. Neal comes up with the idea of how to traverse worlds; suggesting that Robin Hood's son can use a summoning incantation to call the Shadow so he himself can gain a pathway to Neverland. Once Robin Hood learns the Shadow is notorious for snatching young boys and whisking them away, he is extremely resistant to the idea. However, Neal reminds him how his father saved Robin Hood's wife, which allowed her to give birth to Roland, and as such, this makes him in Rumplestiltskin's debt. Robin Hood finally relents, and in preparation, Roland is told what he must say in order to lure to Shadow to the Enchanted Forest. At nightfall, Little John brings Roland back to Robin Hood. To make sure, his father asks his son if he remembers what words to speak out loud, to which Roland begins to enunciate them, but is hastily stopped by everyone. After Robin Hood, Neal and Mulan assume their readied attack positions, Roland is given the go-ahead. In front of a window, the boy says, "I believe", directed towards the starry night skies. Seconds roll by, and nothing happens, so Robin Hood assumes the chant did not work. Moments later, the Shadow appears as a small speck out of the sky and plunges down to the site of its calling. It makes a grab for Roland, but Mulan slices off one of its arms, as Neal hitches a free ride to Neverland on the Shadow. Afterwards, Robin Hood offers Mulan a place among the Merry Men, but she leaves to take care of an important matter. At nightfall, Mulan reappears at the Merry Men's campsite and accepts Robin Hood's offer to be part of their entourage. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks and seemingly goes after his son, Roland, though Regina dispenses of the being by turning the beast into a stuffed animal and gifts it to the boy. Relieved, Robin Hood thanks her for protecting Roland. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Regina chooses to carry out the task alone, though Robin Hood insists on accompanying her to repay what she did for his son earlier. They reach the crypt, which surprisingly is open, even though Regina sealed it with blood magic. He learns Regina is a mother herself, but her son, Henry, though alive, is lost to her. Progressing to a bedchamber, she asks him to stand watch, but he grows suspicious upon noticing her brewing something. With an arrow aimed at her, Robin Hood demands answers, but she simply magically chokes him. He warns that his arrow never misses, and eventually Regina lets him go; admitting she is making a sleeping curse to use on herself. When he attempts to stop her, she freezes him. He tries to persuade her to live rather than give up, but she is adamant that life is only worth living if her only true love—Henry—can wake her up from the curse someday. Robin Hood is unfrozen when Regina returns, with a change of heart, after lowering the shield. Instead of using the curse, she opts to live for the sake of destroying a certain someone—the Wicked Witch. Robin Hood receives golden-tipped arrows from Regina as a reward for his services in helping to break into the palace. He walks in on Prince Charming having a drink at the stables and can sense something is amiss. Prince Charming relates his foreboding sense of dread and fear, which he is unable to shake. Robin Hood recalls a plant called night root that, if digested, can help a person overcome fear. Eagerly, Prince Charming wishes to procure some, so he directs him to where it grows under white moss at the edge of Sherwood Forest, but warns of a rumor stating the area is haunted. Later, while gathered inside the palace with Belle, Regina, Snow White, and other residents, Robin Hood witnesses a reunion between a long-lost Princess Rapunzel and her parents. Shortly after learning from Belle of Neal's sacrifice to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One's enslavement by the Wicked Witch Zelena, Aurora and Prince Phillip confess a secret. As soon as they admit Zelena wants Snow White's unborn child, the witch herself pays an ominous visit to the palace to claim the baby will soon be hers. Later, Robin Hood, Belle, Grumpy, Prince Charming, Snow White and Regina discuss counterattacking Zelena. Despite that Regina highly disapproves of Robin Hood's presence on the war council, he curtly remarks that his help is necessary. Deciding Rumplestiltskin would know best how to defeat the Wicked Witch, they break into the Dark One's castle; with Robin Hood stopping Regina from using magic on the sealed door and instead firing an arrow to trigger a trap explosion. Though he saved her, Regina chastises that he nearly killed her. Inside, Rumplestiltskin leads them to the banished Good Witch of the South, Glinda, who provides answers to Snow White and Prince Charming of Zelena's weakness—light magic—a criteria Emma fits. In secret, Snow White casts another curse to reach Emma, but before it takes effect, Zelena drops a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} As news spreads in town that the Wicked Witch is responsible for the new curse, Robin Hood arrives alone to the suspected villain's house to investigate. He accidentally fires an arrow at Regina, mistaking her for the Wicked Witch, and promptly apologizes. Robin Hood recalls her as the former Evil Queen, though she prefers to be called Regina. Since they have similar plans of searching the Wicked Witch's house, he goes along with her. In response to Regina's warning about not getting in her way, Robin Hood says, "I wouldn't dream of it", which is the same words he said a year ago in the Enchanted Forest when they broke into the palace together. Though neither remember this, she suspiciously asks if they have met before. Robin Hood denies it, but is certain if they had, he wouldn't forget someone like her. Inside the house, she searches for signs of the Wicked Witch's magic potions, but can't find anything. He expresses surprise at Regina since she isn't evil like her past title proclaimed her to. She remarks that fear can be a powerful influence of how people see her. They lock eyes, as Robin Hood moves closer to her, to which he reaches behind a shelf to pick up a bottle. When he asks if it's magical, Regina humorously points it out as whiskey. Deciding to take a break, Robin Hood rolls up his sleeves to pour some for them. As he hands her a cup, she is shocked to see a lion tattoo on his arm. Though he is unaware, Regina once sought out a second chance at true love with the power of pixie dust, which led her to a man with a lion tattoo, though she never saw his face. In confusion, he watches her flee the house. Later, Robin Hood spends time with Roland and the Merry Men; unaware that Regina is watching him from a distance. At the news of Neal's sudden death, Robin Hood attends to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, he meets Tinker Bell for the first time and offers Regina a drink, but she declines. The Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in; threatening everyone into submission with the Dark One's dagger. She publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. While patrolling the woods, he sees Regina distracted over a letter. Robin Hood steals the note, and with her permission, reads it. The letter exposes sentiments of Rumplestiltskin praising the magical strength of her mother Cora's first-born child. Regina explains how she always assumed those compliments were about her, but they are actually about Zelena. She had doubts about defeating a witch that is even more powerful than herself, but soon forms a plan. Regina takes out her own heart and buries it for Robin Hood to oversee while she is gone. In the aftermath of the witch fight, she entrusts him, much to his surprise, with keeping her heart safe from Zelena. With Friar Tuck, Robin Hood is ambushed when Mr. Gold, on Zelena's orders, demands Regina's heart. Roland, returning to camp after gathering branches, stumbles onto the confrontation. Despite that Robin Hood tells his son to stay where he is, Mr. Gold magically forces Roland to come forward and then shoves the boy into the ground. In retaliation, Robin Hood fires an arrow at Mr. Gold, who redirects it towards Roland. Not willing to risk his son's life, Robin Hood complies and hands over the heart. Mr. Gold then apologizes for what he has been made to do, before releasing and holds the arrow inches away from piercing the boy's head, until dropping it completely. In the next instant, Mr. Gold is gone, to which Robin Hood rushes to comfort Roland, who he relinquishes to Friar Tuck once Regina arrives. Robin Hood apologizes for not being able to protect her heart, but she is more relieved his son isn't hurt. Later that night, Robin Hood is surprised with a reappearance from Regina, who gives him a long-awaited kiss. The next morning, Robin Hood meets Regina at the inn for a quick kiss session before she leaves. When she asks what he sees in her, Robin Hood states it's the same thing as her—a second chance. Later, the breaking of the second curse occurs when Regina bestows her son, Henry, with a kiss of true love. This act restores the boy's memories as well as everyone else's recollections from the year in the Enchanted Forest. As Henry catches up on lost time with Regina, Robin Hood arrives and is introduced to him. }} After Regina's heart is restored, Robin Hood spends some time over her house. She shares how her past love, Daniel, died at the hands of her mother, and he sympathetically talks about having lost his wife, Marian. Robin Hood is surprised to learn Regina saw him in the Enchanted Forest years ago when Tinker Bell used pixie dust to give her another chance at love. Even though she was too scared to approach him then, he regards their romance in the present as something that was destined to happen. In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Robin Hood watches as visible tension unfold when Regina discovers Emma wishes to leave town permanently with Henry. Emma, refusing to elaborate, bails from the diner; leaving Hook to talk some sense into her. Suddenly, a stream of light radiates to the sky as Zelena's time spell is mysteriously activated. Robin Hood goes along with Belle, David, Regina and Mr. Gold to check up on an imprisoned Zelena, who is now gone from her jail cell. The security tape is played; showing Zelena, despite not having her pendant, still harnessed magic to turn herself into a statue, which shatters and melts into powder. For the time being, they decide to leave the time portal untouched, but Emma and Hook accidentally travel through it to the past to recreate a meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White and then return to the present. During the evening, Robin Hood and Regina take Roland to the diner. Once there, Emma introduces Regina to someone she brought back from the past. Shockingly, Robin Hood recognizes the woman as his deceased wife, Marian, not knowing it is actually Zelena in disguise. Overcome with emotion, he embraces her while too distracted to notice Regina's heartbreak. Following the shock of seeing Marian again, Robin Hood quickly regains his footing and takes her outside to meet Regina. He has hopes the three of them can talk about the situation, but a furious Marian is outraged that her husband is involved with the Evil Queen. Marian has no whims about expressing her opinion of Regina, who she declares is a monster. With both parties unwilling to settle, Regina walks away from the diner as Marian picks up Roland and stalks off in the opposite direction. The next morning, a conflicted Robin Hood arrives at Regina's office. Robin Hood confirms that his feelings for her have always been real, but he is obligated to keep his marriage vows to Marian. He apologizes, hoping she will understand, and then leaves. Later that day, a snow monster rampages through town. Grouped with Little John and Marian in the forest, Robin Hood's party is soon joined by David, Emma and Hook. When the creature approaches, Little John shoots it with an arrow, which has no effect. Hoping magic will do the trick, Emma materializes an energy ball at the monster. Having been provoked twice already, the colossal ogre knocks everyone unconscious. Marian, previously absent from the battle, rushes forward to defend with an aimed arrow, but she too is knocked away. Moments later, Regina magically obliterates the monster as everyone else awakens unharmed from the prior attack. During a stroll, Robin Hood shows Marian around town. To reassure her that Storybrooke is a good place, he mentions all the places their son likes going to. Roland names the ice cream parlor, too, and asks Marian if they can go there now. Robin Hood believes Marian has seen enough for the day, but Roland pleads with his mother until she agrees. Inside the parlor, Any Given Sundae, Robin Hood and his son have rocky road ice cream. The counter server, a blonde woman, is introduced to Marian and gives her ice cream, free of charge, as a town welcome. Secretly, the woman adds a freezing spell into the ice cream, which Marian unknowingly consumes. At the mayoral office, Robin Hood, Marian and Roland attend a town meeting for Mary Margaret's first conference as the new mayor. While Mary Margaret assures the residents that the ice wall blocking the town perimeter, and the creator of it, Elsa, are not dangerous, Marian passes out. In a panic, Robin Hood gains Regina's help, but Elsa states only an act of true love can break the spell. Attempting true love's kiss, Robin Hood fails to awaken Marian, so Emma searches for the one who cast the spell. After bringing Roland into Little John's care, Robin Hood to Regina that true love's kiss didn't work because he loves her, not Marian. However, they know being together is impossible since he wants to keep his marriage vow to his wife. With Marian almost completely frozen, Regina, with Robin Hood's permission, takes out his wife's heart and places it in a box for safekeeping until they find a cure to revive her. While a search party is organized to find the Snow Queen's ice cream truck, Robin Hood spots the abandoned vehicle near his campsite and informs Emma. As they approach it, he attempts to talk to Regina, who distractedly rebuffs him. Only after Regina exits the truck, Robin Hood questions if she is upset at him for his prior love declaration. Instead, Regina explains she has no magical means to cure Marian despite having tried everything. She implores, that the only way to restore his wife, is for him to forget about her and fall in love with Marian again. As he looks at her with a torn expression, Regina stoically walks away. With his heart in conflict, Robin Hood approaches the vault and finds Regina inside. He is aghast with indecision, as his heart is swaying towards her even with knowledge of what must be done to save Marian, but she makes it clear they cannot be in each other's lives. Distraught, he finds a stiff drink at the diner and moodily aims darts at a board. When Will walks in and attempts to leave unnoticed, Robin Hood hits a dart at a nearby wall to force him to stay. Robin Hood is still upset at him for once endangering the Merry Men by stealing a looking glass, but they end up talking. He recalls his first meeting with Marian, which Will has already heard many times before. Robin Hood details how she changed him into a thief who understood the plight of poor people and began stealing from the rich to give to the needy. Will recalls a time he asked Marian why she gave up everything to be with Robin Hood. As he remembers, Marian stated she believed in the goodness inside Robin Hood and that true love is something one should always fight for. Robin Hood questions if Will still believes this even after everything he did for love. He agrees, saying that by finding someone to love for his whole life, even by giving up everything for it, is worth the trouble. Coming to a resolution, Robin Hood seeks out Regina again; explaining he's lived his life with a honorable code, but not today. He then sweeps her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly reciprocates. After spending the night together, Robin Hood regrets nothing, though Regina feels guilty since he's a married man. She suspects, even if things were different and he didn't have a wife, their relationship still wouldn't work. Regina explains the storybook's workings to him, in which it records the lives of villains and heroes from the Enchanted Forest; including herself. Within it, he sees a photo of Regina, in the past, choosing not to meet him when the opportunity arose, and because of this, she believes her fate and their romance has already slipped by. Though she insists they cannot be intimate again, he humorously jokes that if they stay in the vault, it'll still count as the first time. Following another tryst, Robin Hood steals the storybook and consults with Will about finding a way to help Regina. To uncover more information about the book, Will attempts to break into the library. However, Robin Hood casually opens the unlocked door after seeing a store hours sign; proving the library is not yet closed. Inside, they find nothing of use until Robin Hood pulls out a storybook page from his bag that appeared out of nowhere. On the image, it features an illustration of Regina, had she not walked away, meeting him. Stunned at the discovery, he phones Regina and later explains the image is proof her fate could have gone a different way, and nothing in the past is set is stone. Once Ingrid casts the spell of shattered sight, Robin Hood is warned by Regina of the imminent threat. He, in turn, calls for Will and commands him to let the Merry Men know they are packing up camp. Basking in their last moments together, Regina looks longingly at Robin Hood; explaining that she wants to remember him while he still has love for her, but he reasons they should just think about the present for now. Comfortingly, they share a kiss and hug each other. As the curse nears, both Marian and Roland are hidden elsewhere without Robin Hood's knowledge so when the spell comes into effect, he won't be able to harm them. He finds Regina after she casts a shield to protect Henry in the mayoral office. Regina, headed for her vault, asks him to stay as far away as possible. Though Robin Hood had plans of chaining himself to a tree, he considers going with her until she insists against it. Regina reasons that she must seal herself in the vault to keep from hurting people under the spell's influence, but Robin Hood swears he's not afraid of her. She contends he should be, and then departs to the vault. Returning to the woods, he looks up at the sky as the spell cloud approaches while his fellow Merry Men flee. Once the curse is broken, Robin Hood gathers with Regina as Marian's heart is restored. While his wife happily hugs him, he reciprocates her embrace while hesitantly looking at Regina. In a private conversation, Marian tells Regina she knows of her and Robin Hood's mutual feelings, and agrees to not interfere if they wish to be together. During a trip to the park, Robin Hood and Regina sit at a bench while Marian plays with Roland beside a lake. To Regina, he asserts his choice to be with her, but she questions how his choice will reflect in Roland's eyes. By following his heart, he believes living truthfully sets a good example to his son. Regina smiles hopefully when he shows her the storybook image of themselves, but suddenly, Roland calls to them after Marian fainted. Regina, recognizing Marian is freezing due to remnants of Ingrid's magic, suggests leaving town will save her life. Sacrificing her chance at happiness, she pushes Robin Hood to go with Marian. After saying goodbye to the Merry Men, Robin Hood is given last instructions from Regina, who supplies him with enough money and directions to the nearest diner outside of town. Allowing Marian and their son to cross the town line first, he gives Regina a farewell kiss before joining his family. In New York City, Robin Hood and his family navigate the streets, hoping to locate Neal's old apartment, which Regina designated as their new home. When a thief on a bicycle steals Marian's purse, he chases him down on a horse and takes back the stolen item. While the trio settle into the apartment, they receive Mr. Gold, who tries to throw them out, before he collapses from a heart attack. After whisking Mr. Gold to the hospital, Robin Hood learns that the heart attack stemmed from the poison of the Dark One's deeds. Mr. Gold then coerces Robin Hood into helping him, knowing he cannot refuse due to his righteous honor, and asks the thief to retrieve the elixir of the wounded heart from Walsh's furniture store. Upon entering the building, the alarm goes off, and just as Robin Hood finds the elixir, he crashes out a back window to elude the police. Marian is displeased to hear about the deal with Mr. Gold, and she questions why he didn't let the man die. He is shocked by her words, as it's not something she would say, but Marian insists change is unavoidable. With her own plan in mind, Zelena continues to pretend to be Marian and secretly switches out the elixir with a fake. Sticking to his honor, Robin Hood delivers the elixir and after he leaves, Marian reveals her true form to Mr. Gold and makes a deal with him involving the Author. That night, Robin Hood gathers Neal's belongings and tries giving them to Mr. Gold, who refuses since they are a reminder of the man his son became after he abandoned him. Having experienced happiness with Baelfire and not appreciating it at the time, Mr. Gold advises Robin Hood to chase after what his heart truly desires and never let it go. When Marian finds Regina's phone number on her husband's mobile, she pushes him to choose between her or his former lover. Recalling the love they had and the sacrifices she made for him in the past, Robin Hood decides to be with Marian and deletes Regina's number. At some point, Robin Hood discovers his wife is pregnant. When Regina makes an unexpected visit to him, he is happy to see her, but is bewildered when she claims Zelena has been disguised as Marian after killing his real wife. Before Robin Hood has time to process this, Marian walks in and looks to her husband for protection when Regina begins threatening her. He stops Regina from doing anything, however, Marian then turns the tables on him by pulling out a six leaf clover and reverting to Zelena. With the truth revealed, Robin Hood flinches in shock, to which Regina urges him to grab Roland so they can leave. However, he stutters in refusal and eventually admits Zelena is pregnant. }} Family Trivia *The name "Robin"http://www.behindthename.com/name/robin is of Germanic origin derived from the name "Hrodebert" and itself derived from the words "hrod" and "beraht" that respectively mean "fame" and "bright".http://www.behindthename.com/name/robert Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Robin Hood appears in Henry's storybook in "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "The Snow Queen". *Robin Hood appears in a photo in "Breaking Glass". *Robin Hood appears in the page he finds in "Smash the Mirror" and "Darkness on the Edge of Town". References de:Robin Hood (Märchenland) fr:Robin de Locksley it:Robin Hood ru:Робин Гуд (Зачарованный Лес) sr-el:Robin Hud Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters